


It's sooooo cute!

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Love, Puppies, Romance, Sex, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna gets a pet. Everyone falls in love with it immediately. Except Raph...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog gonnit

The curvy brunette turtle squealed and picked the puppy up, ignoring the shouts and violence going on around her as she gazed into the emerald eyes of the fluffy black labrador. She squeed and cuddled the small fluffball close to her chest before she heard Raph calling her name with a shocked and slightly pissed off expression on his face.

"Don!? What the hell?! We're fighting the Purple Dragon here!" She stared as one ran up to her, yelling obscenities at her and rolled her eyes as she hit him in his stomach. Immediately he fell over and groaned as she cuddled the pup close again as she ignored the angry yelling at her for help. 

"You guys act as if they're  a huge threat!" Her sisters didn't even try to call her name as they fought effortlessly, but Leo and the boys seemed to be upset at her nonchalant attitude towards the confrontation.

After all of the enemies were laying about groaning in pain, the turtles moved to stand around the short turtle as she cuddled the pup, squealing at how adorable it was.

Raph huffed and folded his arms as she stood in front of him, pissing him off more as he stared at her showing a lot of affection to the small pup.

Leo showed the same anger as he moved his way to stand beside the hothead, "What the hell, Donna?! We were in the middle of a fight and you stop to--what is that?" 

Leo stopped and glanced down at the big eyed fluffy ball in her arms, forgetting his anger for a few seconds. Raph glowered and stared at the new pet that seemed to steal all of his girlfriends attention. 

She smiled and held the puppy up to Leo he couldn't help but chuckle and pet the small fluffball. Mikey ran over to grab the puppy up and hugged it tightly as the puppy started to yip and wiggle, happy to receive a lot of attention.

The rest of the turtles wrapped around the puppy, petting and rubbing it happily as Raph and Leo stood off to the side. Raph looked pissed as Leo smiled with his arms crossed. 

Leo's smile dropped when he noticed the anger in his brothers stance, "What's wrong with you?" 

Raphael huffs, "Nothin'..." He scowled at the puppy who sat in Donna's arms as she headed off towards the sewers with the new pet. Mikela and Rosa volunteered to go get some puppy chow for the fluff ball before going to the lair. Leo wanted to pry further but decided against goading his brother into an unavoidable argument. 

Donna giggled and sat on the edge of the hothead's hammock, cuddling and tickling the energetic puppy who squeaked and yipped at her as she played with him. Raphael couldn't help but sulk off to the side of the room, watching the pup receive his attention she usually reserved for him. He huffed and stared at the ground before Donna blinked over at him. He glowered a little, 'How the hell can I be jealous of a dog!?' 

He huffed and stood, getting tired of listening to the yipping and giggling. 

He carried the puppy out of the room towards Mikela's room and put him on her bed, "Watch him for tonight." The blonde nodded and cuddled the pup as he returned to the room to find the brunette laying down with her back turned to him. He sighed quietly and shut off the light before crawling in the hammock behind her, holding her close to him, pouting a little when he felt her wiggle away from him.

He knew she was upset he took the puppy from her so he gently wrapped himself around her back, grinding into her big soft butt as he tried to bring her around. He wanted attention even i he hurt her feelings. 

He didn't know what was up with how he was even acting towards a puppy, but he needed her. He rolled on his back, pulling her to lay on her shell on his chest. 

He could hear her huffing and cursing him under her breath. He couldn't help but smirk a bit before he reached into her shorts and rubbed her sensitive folds.

He listened as she gasped and started to pant quietly as her hips rose and rocked against his fingers. He couldn't help but smile and slip a finger inside her, rubbing at that sensitive spot only he could get at. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this about a small puppy, yet here he was, trying to regain his dominance over her attention. 

He pulled her legs up to where her knees were aligned with her shoulders before pulling her shorts up to keep them close. She continued to finger her freely as his erection started to gently push from his plastron. Soon it was hard and dripping pre as she laid there moaning and rocking against his teasing fingers. 

It wasn't too long after that he was using his hips to gently push up into her as she laid on his chest. She closed her eyes and shivered a little as she came all over him, catching him off guard as it was faster than usual. She wiggled away from his length and slid off to the side of his hammock, curling up and trying to go to sleep. He blinked and huffed as he stared down at his problem, knowing she was still pissed off at him to the point where he was left alone with his hardon. He sighed and started to work himself until he managed to fix the problem and curl up to her again. She didn't pull away, probably because she was already sleep, but he was happy he could still cuddle her.

Raph sat in his spot on the couch, watching the college basketball game idly as life went on around him. After practice the girls ran down to play with the puppy. He tried to simple ignore the squeals and laughter as he watched his game. The puppy would run by every now and then, nipping at his toes before being distracted by one of the girls calling it's name, which was decided to be Fluffy. He scowl at the small fluffball, making it yip at him before it ran off. He wouldn't say he hated it, but he really didn't like all the hype over it.

After a week of the hype, he was happy when it started to calm down a little, but the little thing was still there, stealing most of his girlfriend's attention. Her new mission was to train it and it was proving to be quiet difficult. He'd let loose on the carpet and she'd have to paddle him. He'd rip something up and she'd had to paddle him. She'd go to her own bed just to be able to get a good nights sleep. He hated sleeping without her and he could barely sleep on her bed.

Soon he'd just come in her room and carry her back to his, making her whine and wiggle against him, begging him to let her down so she could sleep. 

"Why the hell you been ignorin' me? You and that...that little...fuzzball have been spending more time together than you and I. And I'm your boyfriend!" She sensed the anger in him and rolled her eyes, "Tell me you're not jealous of the puppy..." 

He huffed and folded his arms like a spoiled child, but he knew she was right. She sighed, "Look, I'm trying to train it. Once it's trained, we'll have more time together. Don's too busy, you hate it for some reason, Leo and Rosaline barely leave their room, and Mikela and Mikey are too immature." She put her hands on her hips as he shook his head.

"I don't hate it! I just hate being put on the back burner" He glared down at the small fuzzball as he ran around her legs, apparently begging for something. She glanced down at it and smiled softly before looking up at him, "Look, until you learn to stop being so...sensitive towards a puppy..." She bent and picked up the dog before pushing it into his arms, "You're gonna train it. I have a manual on the table in the lab if you need it, but I need a break and you bickering doesn't help the headache I have from the constant yipping" She pushed past him and headed to the bathroom, ready to take a nice relaxing shower.

Raph stared in shock down at the wiggling puppy who seemed to be extremely happy that he was paying it some attention. Raph couldn't help but huff and head to the lab to grab the manual since he barely knew anything about dogs or what to do for them.


	2. I guess you're adorable...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph starts to warm up to the little pup.

He glowered down at the pint sized pup as it ran around with the ball, chewing and yipping about the new toy the angry turtle provided from the advice of the book Donna gave him. He huffed and gently poked the pup in the side with his toe, "Hey! You need to use the bathroom?"  
He didn't expect him to answer, but the little tilt of Fluffy's head was the only answer he needed, "Well go back to playing then." The pup acted as if he knew what he was saying and ran off, chasing the ball again, yipping happily. Raph sat there with his arms folded, pouting about how he's been put on a ban from sex with Donna. He hasn't had sex in a couple of weeks and he's became too restless and aggressive. He needed some release and the fact she was making him train this over eager puppy without giving him some was just pure torture!  
Not only that, she's been acting more of a... tease. And it turned him on just TOO much. He'd have to run off to the bathroom, hoping to get in a few relieving strokes before he heard the puppy scratching at the door, whining to be taken out.  
He glowered down at the small pup, "Ugh...taking away my girlfriend." He thought back on the past two weeks with the little energetic thing, and couldn't help but pissed at it. He remembered the first night it peed all over him and his hammock. He had to take two showers that night because after he laid back down on a clean hammock, it threw up all over him!  
Raphael groaned and rubbed his face in exasperation as he laid in his last back up hammock, watching the pup tire itself out, hoping it wouldn't wake him up in the middle of the night like before.  
He thought again on when the pup had pooped on the carpet in the living room and he got in trouble with everyone for not cleaning it up.  
"It's not my fault!" He argued to the leading turtle who glared at him.  
"Actually, from what Donna tells me, it is. You're supposed to be training him. If this how you train, then I'm glad Master didn't put you in charge of the team." The heat between their stares cleared the room of the rest of the turtles quickly. Although Raph wanted to cuss him out, he knew it'd be better to prove him wrong.   
After punishing the pup thoroughly for the mishap, he carted him off to try and train him on where to use the rest room and how to get his attention when he needs to. Fluffy ran and tumbled over the ball before flopping on his back. He laid there, panting and staring at the ceiling for a bit. Raphael glanced over at him, sighing heavily.  
"You little mutt...adorable, but I swear, you're evil!" He watched as the pup pant and run over to hop on his feet, trying to crawl up into his lap. Reluctantly, Raph picked Fluffy up and set him in his lap, watching as the pup curled up against his plastron and sighed.  
"God, you're cute. But you just made the last two weeks of my life horrible!" He stared down into the big, cute eyes of the pup, smirking, "But I guess you're pretty fun. Especially when you got the remote from Mikey for me"   
The pup had snuck up on the silliest male turtle and stole the remote, running around with it in his mouth, changing the channels as he bounced around. Raphael fell out laughing at the scene of his little brother running after the pup, not being able to catch him before Fluffy gave the remote to Raph.  
Mikey pouted as he ran over, "That mean little dog!"  
Raph rubbed over the ears of the pup in his lap and sighed, "And since I lost Spike, you're the only one I can talk to like this...you just have too much energy!" He watched as the puppy hopped out of his lap and started to run in circles for no apparent reason. Raphael shook his head and sighed, jumping a bit when he felt small fingers on his shoulders. He looked back to the see the warm dark chocolate eyes of his girlfriend. Smiling, he leaned back, savoring the soft feel of her close to him again.  
"Hey..." She smiled and kissed the side of his head as she watched the pup run around, "Two weeks. You've done pretty well. And I got a lot done without that little thing in my way. Thanks babe." She kissed his cheek again and crawled over to lay on his chest.   
"Yeah well...he grows on you....like an unwanted fungus." Raph couldn't help but laugh when he earned the hard glare from her. Nuzzling into the top of her head, he sighed loudly, "Do I get my reward?"  
Smiling she nodded, "But you gotta put him to sleep..."   
Raph stared at her, wondering if she was out of her mind before she picked up the book and showed him a chapter he clearly missed. It messed him up even more when he realized it said it'll take at least two weeks to train him to get to sleep. Groaning loudly he fell back on the hammock as he felt her leave his lap, "Sorry babe...As soon as he's all trained, I'm yours."   
Raph groaned down at the pup, "You little mutt! Messing up my sex!" The pup tilted it's head at him and yipped and pawed at his feet, a sign he needed to use the restroom. Raph knew the next two weeks were gonna be long ones, but he's ready to hurry and get it out of the way. He stood and opened the door, following the pup out and into the sewer.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate stuff please! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
